For many years, hot air blowers have been used for a wide variety of applications including direct heating of parts and surfaces, incineration of gas particulates and heating enclosed chambers. More particularly, hot air blowers were, and are still, being utilized for refractory curing, plastics sealing, cleaning diesel exhaust and retrofitting gas fired ovens and furnaces.
Blowers used for such applications typically comprised a blower fan, an electric heating element and a housing for the heating element. The blower forced air or gas into the housing through an inlet at one end of the blower. The air was then heated by convection and radiation as it passed near the heating element and was provided at the outlet end of the blower.
For better performance of the above applications, it became desirable to construct hot air blowers that could produce higher gas temperatures than, the then, current blowers could achieve. Higher energy efficiency was desired as well. Furthermore, it became desirable to produce hot gas blowers which could produce and transfer plasma instead of simply un-disassociated hot gas since such a method dramatically improves the heat transfer coefficient. Also, the production of blowers of a design whereby, metallic elements contained therein, do not crack when the element attains a certain temperature relative to the air passing near the element was sought in the industry.
The above issues were addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,709, entitled “Hot Air Blower Having Two Porous Materials and a Gap Therebetween” by Staples et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,671, entitled “Mid Temperature Plasma Device” by Reddy et al. both of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties. Very hot gas and plasma were produced by forcing air or gas through multiple layers of a porous material producing a tortuous flow for the gas to travel through. The porous material was in layers, separated by an air gap, through which at least one heating element would pass as well as passing through the porous material. The gap provided a residence time for the gaseous flow to heat further. The tortuous flow combined with the residence time provided by the gap and the resulting convective and radiative heat would thereby produce a plasma.
Currently, even more energy efficient and higher temperature and plasma activity generators are needed in science and industry. A device employing the amplification of fermions and bosons, present in the plasma, which will meet current needs is described in the present application. Thus, by simple means but non-intrusive methods, considerable heat can be ionically transported.